Siedem kwiatów dla Lily
by Akolitka
Summary: Siedem kwiatów dla Lily. Siedem chwil w życiu Severusa Snape. SS/LE. Tłumaczenie fika autorstwa Paimpont.
1. Fiołek

**I. Fiołek **

Spoglądam przez dziurę w płocie. Dwie małe dziewczynki bawią się w szarawych resztkach marcowego śniegu. Jedna z nich lepi twarde, pokryte lodem śnieżki z na wpół roztopionego śniegu i rzuca nimi w zamyśleniu w nagie pnie drzew. Ale ta druga - dziewczynka z włosami niczym płomień – przemienia śnieg w zachwycające zamki, zbyt piękne jak na brudny śnieg z którego je tworzy. Magia. Moja własna magia wychodzi naprzeciw jej magii, a delikatny fioletowy kwiat przedziera się przez śnieg i rozkwita tuż przed jej zamkiem. Przez chwilę patrzy na fiołek w zaskoczeniu. Potem uśmiecha się i zrywa ten nieprawdopodobny kwiat.


	2. Indygowiec

**II. Indygowiec **

Widzę jak marszcząc brwi zagląda do swojego kociołka, a jej ogniste loki opadają miękko wzdłuż ramion w oparach buchającej pary.  
– Jest wciąż za ciemny. – Zerka szybko na bladoliliową zawartość mojego kociołka. – Zrobiłam wszystko dokładnie tak jak w książce, a mimo to mój eliksir miłosny nie jest tak jasny i lśniący jak twój. – Nabieram powietrza przesyconego wonią mojego eliksiru – jej zapachem – i wzdycham. Wyciągam niebieskofioletowy kwiat z kieszeni i daję go jej.  
– Spróbuj dodać tego – Szepczę. – To szarłat wyniosły, podobno jest w stanie wzniecić wieczną miłość. Ja go nie potrzebuję; możesz wziąć cały.


	3. Niezapominajka

**III. Niezapominajka**

Zostawiła swoją książkę otwartą na trawie. Pożółkłe strony trzepoczą w lekkim wiosennych powiewach wiatru. Mały kwiat jest wsunięty pomiędzy strony podręcznika do eliksirów, niebieska jak niebo niezapominajka. Kiedy na to patrzę moje niesubordynowane serce drży z radości. Zachowała kwiat, który dałem jej już tak dawno temu. Używa go jako zakładki do książek. Ale po chwili wiatr unosi suchą niezapominajkę i podrywa ją wysoko w powietrze. Nie zauważyła tego; idzie teraz w stronę jeziora, rozmawiając z ciemnowłosym chłopcem. Podążam wzrokiem za moim kwiatem, ale został już uniesiony przez wiatr.


	4. Anyż

**IV. Anyż**

Zapomina dodać anyżu do swojego eliksiru. Kto by pomyślał, że mogłaby kiedykolwiek przeoczyć coś takiego? Ale jej szmaragdowe oczy błyszczą tego ranka i wymienia z nim tajemnicze uśmiechy. Rozdzieram zielony liść, który zostawiła na swoim stanowisku i powoli rwę go na strzępy pomiędzy palcami. Odwraca się by wyszeptać mu coś do ucha, a on śmieje się i chwyta jej palce w swoją dłoń. Wsypuję niezauważony przez nikogo pokruszony liść do jej eliksiru i mieszam tak długo, aż znika pod powierzchnią.


	5. Róża

**V. Róża**

Zatrzymuje się, kiedy widzi mnie przy wejściu do kaplicy.  
- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś dla mnie na mój ślub, Severusie - Mówi cicho. Jej rude loki są ukryte pod śnieżnobiałym obłokiem sięgającego do ziemi welonu. - Bałam się, że nie przyjdziesz... - Jej głos drży.  
- Oczywiście, że przyszedłem. - Szepczę i delikatnie wysuwam jasnożółtą różę przypiętą do mojej najlepszej szaty i daję ją jej. Przyjmuje ją bez słowa i doczepia do bukietu, który trzyma w ręce. Potem uśmiecha się do mnie i idzie do kaplicy na spotkanie swojego ukochanego.


	6. Aksamitka

**VI. Aksamitka**

Aksamitki są wszędzie. Jasne kwiaty wydają się być małymi słońcami w szarawej mżawce listopada. Ich słodki zapach miesza się z wonią deszczu i świeżo rozkopanej ziemi. Jej marmurowo biały nagrobek jest ledwo widoczny spod całunu kwiatów. Gdzieś w pobliżu ktoś głośno szlocha. Wyciągam rękę z wahaniem by dotknąć zimnego marmuru grobowca, ale moje palce znajdują tylko miękkie, jedwabiste płatki. Moje usta wymawiają jej imię, ale nie wychodzi spoza nich żaden dźwięk. Dodaję jeszcze jedną aksamitkę do tysiąca innych. Być może będzie wiedziała, że ta była ode mnie.


	7. Czerwień

**VII. Czerwień**

_Zawsze miał oczy swojej matki..._

Dlaczego więc teraz jego oczy tak nagle wypełniają się łzami? Przecież Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nie płakałby z mojego powodu, prawda? Próbuje zatamować krew pomieszaną z jadem, która wypływa z mojej rany. Ukąszenie węża jest zbyt głębokie, dziecko; nic nie możesz już dla mnie zrobić. Weź zamiast tego moje wspomnienia, a zrozumiesz. Zawsze robiłem to, co musiałem zrobić. Robiłem to dla niej i dla Ciebie.

Moja krew tworzy powoli małą purpurową kałużę na ciemnej ziemi. W zachodzącym słońcu wygląda niemal jak kwiat.


	8. Dodatek

Dla lepszego zrozumienia tekstu zamieszczam opis znaczenia kolorów kwiatów jakie Severus wręcza Lily:

- Fiolet to barwa smutku i żałoby, w miłości oznacza rozstanie.  
- Błękit jest symbolem wierności.  
- Zieleń jest barwą nadziei na szczęście, zwycięstwa i kontemplacji.  
- Żółty jest barwą zazdrości.  
- Pomarańcz od dawna aż po czasy dzisiejsze jest barwa nadziei.  
- Czerwień jest barwą namiętności, płodności oraz odwagi.


End file.
